<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dragon Heart by Revalios</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29559615">Dragon Heart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revalios/pseuds/Revalios'>Revalios</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>She-Ra Dragon AU [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Medieval, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Dragon Catra, F/F, Holy Knight Adora, Lesbian Sex, Princess Adora (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:28:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,583</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29559615</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revalios/pseuds/Revalios</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>This story was intended for the 'She-Ra Big Bang' project.</p><p>It was also an old project with me and my ex girlfriend.</p><p> </p><p>ATTENTION! This story includes NSFW content.<br/> So it shouldn't be read by under-age groups!</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>She-Ra Dragon AU [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1914085</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1 : Decline</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story was intended for the 'She-Ra Big Bang' project.</p><p>It was also an old project with me and my ex girlfriend.</p><p> </p><p>ATTENTION! This story includes NSFW content.<br/> So it shouldn't be read by under-age groups!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Chapter 1 : Decline</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Ash flew in the air. People screamed and ran for their lives. But at this cruel hour, a maid ran to her mistress, holding her child in her arms. She slammed the door. Her mistress held a child herself and looked frighteningly at her maid. "Cyra! What are you doing here, I said you should get out of here!" - "Not without you!" The Magicat woman looked seriously at her mistress and sat down in bed with her. " Thera I won't leave the castle without you. I love you and your little daughter." - "Oh Cyra ... If I weren't tied to this man, I would have fled with you long ago ... But I can't leave my daughter here ." An older woman came into the room and looked at both of them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Cyra, lady what are you doing here?" - "Razz! Take the children and please fly ... flee as far as possible ..." The older woman was confused. The children's mothers gave them an item each. The little blonde got a winged brooch, if the Magicat girl got a mask from her mother. "We stay here and stop the attackers, but the children should be spared! Now go!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Razz nodded and took both children in her arms and ran as fast as she could. The smoke and acrid smoke made it difficult for her to run, but she made it to the forest. She laid the children off the puff and brushed the soot off his face. The little blonde looked at her confused and clutched the brooch with her little hands. The little Magicat girl emerges from her blanket and had her cats ears ajar. She held her mother's mask in her little paws. Both girls then looked away from Razz and cuddled up to each other.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The elderly woman looked back at the Burning Castle and caressed the children in concern. “You are safe, Adora… Catra…” She picked up both children again and left the castle and the village behind.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>___</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was the next day when the children woke up. They found themselves in front of a campfire, alone without razz. Catra looked over at the blonde and cocked her head. "Where are we Adora?" - “I don't know…” Adora looked around and got up. Neither of them had ever been away from their mothers alone, especially not in the woods.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don't see our home anywhere ..” - “Ah! You two finally woke up! I brought us something to eat. " Razz went to the two of them and had gathered some berries in a basket. She put the basket down and waves them both over to her. "Razz, what are we doing here?" The woman just looked at both of them sadly and patted Catra behind her ear. "We're going on a vacation in the forest, your mothers said that you urgently need it." The tail, the Magicat girl, wags around happily and her ears were pricked up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Both children happily took some of the berries and ate them. The older lady, on the other hand, bit her lower lip. She felt bad about lying to the kids, but they are too young to understand. At some point the two will find out, but they are not ready for it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After the children have eaten the berries, the two inquire about the forest. But they never love too far away. The years passed and they traveled with Madam Razz through the forests and villages. Until they finally set up a hut on the edge of a village.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Razz produces goods which she then sells in the village the next day. Adora and Catra made the village unsafe in that time. They both made friends with children on the street and made small competitions. You were 11 years old now, 5 years have passed since that incident .</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Magicat girl was good at sneaking up and collects quite a bit of food, which she always brought home in the evening. Adora, on the other hand, was the strength of both of them and repeatedly fought with some children.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Together they were the perfect duo, no one could separate them. But it doesn't last long. Her protector, Razz, got worse and worse . It was clear to the two children that this would happen. Madam Razz was quite old when she took them both in. The children helped her with household chores and making things. If they had done their thing again in the evening.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They intended to give their mentor a small dagger if she had to stay in the forest. The blonde took part in paid battles, if Catra were tempted to steal money. Finally, when they had the money together, they went to the blacksmith.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They had a heart-like rune worked into this dagger, which could be found on their mask and brooch. Razz explained it to them after they learned what happened to their parents, what it means. This symbol meant a lot to her and wanted Razz to be part of it too.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In the evening, when the sword was finished, they went back home. The hut was empty and ransacked. Madam Razz was nowhere to be found. No matter where they looked or called for her, they couldn't find the older woman.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Now both were finally alone ... It took days for them to finish. They took to the streets in the village and never went back into the hut. She lived on the street with her small group of orphans. Adora hid her valuable items as well as possible in a place that only the two knew. Then they go back to street fighting and theft.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>____</p>
<p> </p>
<p>These things went well until a mysterious woman appeared whom Catra had caught stealing. The Mysterious Woman was wearing a mask and tugged at Catra's hand. The Magicat girl tries to defend herself, but it didn't help, she is brought to a side street.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You really have courage, little dirty street cat." She hissed at the woman bravely until she was grabbed by the throat. “Now listen, I admire your courage. I can leave you to something greater determination. Come with me tonight and you will be able to get your little street family as much food as you want. " - “Where as much as we want?” The woman nodded and laughed viciously, letting go of the Catra. The brunette thought about it and wags the tip of her tail slightly. She then nodded and extends her hand to the woman.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In the evening Catra went to her and left the village without saying anything to Adora.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>___</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Days passed and Adora worried. She asked all residents and travelers in the village about Catra. Your way leads through the crowds of the stalls. "Excuse me, did you see a girl who is a magicat and was a little smaller than me?" - "Sorry little one, I haven't seen her here in days." She nodded sadly and went to another group of street children.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Adora what's up?" - “Have you seen Catra? She didn't come home those days… ”The children looked at each other and considered. Then she shakes her head. "I'm sorry, we haven't seen her in a long time ..." She thanked her and went back to her alley. Adora knew that they are old enough to be away for more than a few days, so they did that often.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Both are now at the age of 16 and often left the group when it got too dangerous because of their hiding place. But they didn't leave without somehow sending the other a message and that's the point that worries the blonde.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Even after a week it wasn't and Adora left the village with a traveling merchant to look for her. Because she heard from this one that He saw a girl in the description. She is traveling with a masked woman as her student.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Immediately she knew who it was, took the mask, brooch and not to forget the dagger with her. Then she went on the travels to look for her best friend.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>---</p>
<p> </p>
<p>During the time with Catra.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Catra did a lot to impress the Mysterious Woman who called herself Shadow Weaver. However, this woman was very dismissive to her and tried some magical experiments on her. She took all the pain on herself and growls softly. The Magicat girl would do anything to show her Adora that she can do it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But one thing worried her. Shadow Weaver led them more and more in a scorched and parched region. Until they stop in front of a burnt out lock. Confused, she looked around and recognized the symbol on the banished flags. It was her and Adora's former home.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A lump formed in her throat and was frightened by all the debris and bones that were lying around. “My master Hordak! I bring him a gift, this is the daughter of the Queen's former maid of this kingdom. " Immediately the ears of Catra stick up and looked at the woman in shock. “It doesn't do me much good! I want this brat and not the pet! Get them out of my sight and get the princess! " Shadow Weaver growls and pulled Catra with him by the collar.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Panting, the brunette held on to the collar until she was pulled back into a forest. “Grrr you are useless to me now! But you can still be useful! " Shadow Weaver pulled out a small dagger and engraved Catra's shoulder. She screamed in pain and whimpered. The woman said a spell and the magicat's shoulder burned briefly. The seal fastens and then expires. Shivering, the boy held Magicat's shoulder and looked confused at the magician.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She took a handcuff and attached it to a tree. "You stay here and I'll be back in a few days!" - "W-Like a few days, you leave me here alone ?!" The woman scowled at Catra and nodded, then suddenly disappeared.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Exactly 2 days passed until Catra woke up screaming during the night and clung tightly to her shoulder. The seal lit up and illuminated the Walt in a red light. The Magicat girl writhed in pain and writhed with all her might. Cruel hours passed before it was over.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But the brunette was no longer a magicat, she was now a three-story dragon. She kept some parts of her magicat and lost some. The chains have adapted to her body, but they managed to break loose. She quickly staggered on all fours to a pond and looked at herself. She was shocked what she found there.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"How? What happened, why am I a dragon ?! " Shakily, she gripped her face with her claws and felt her way. Her face was now equipped with long fangs, and two huge horns protrude from her head. The body was covered with fur, she kept her feline tail and she also got feline paws. But two huge wings protrude between her shoulder blades.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The more she looked at herself, the more she feared for her own self. Then she noticed the mark on her left shoulder. She owed this look to Shadow Weaver. Adora would never be recognized as she was. No one would recognize her like that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then there was a loud laugh and she looked around. Shadow Weaver emerged from the shadows. Grinning, Catra suspects, she came up to her and looked at her. The woman simply around her and took hold of the mark. “Now you are a useful weapon. A weapon to finally conquer Bright Moon. " She cast another spell and the girl went black before her eyes. Shadow Weaver managed to get Catra under her control and ordered her to wipe out a nearby village.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Catra does this willlessly. Catra didn't notice anything of this, she was put to sleep.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Now the realm of the Horde had a powerful weapon.</p>
<p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p></p>
  <div class="gtx-trans-icon">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2 : Travel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This story was intended for the 'She-Ra Big Bang' project.</p><p>It was also an old project with me and my ex girlfriend.</p><p> </p><p>ATTENTION! This story includes NSFW content.<br/>So it shouldn't be read by under-age groups!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Chapter 2 : Travel</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Adora traveled through different countries, got involved with one or the other, fought her way through and tried to get information. Until she finally got to Bright Moon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her journey lasted 3 years, she was now 19 years old and had experienced enough, but this time it went wrong.She was caught and captured. A knight came up to her and looked at her."You’re so young, why do you do that?" - "I’m looking for someone and wanted information!" She growled at the boy, he was no older than her, his armor was tight to him and his belly was free in an irritating way. His skin was dark pigmented. This boy shakes his head."Where are your parents?" - "They’re dead, the person I’m looking for is my only family." Adora looked away and growled quietly. The boy looked at an older knight and then sighed again, "I’ll let you go free, but just this once......And take this with you." He handed her a large loaf of bread and a drinking bottle. Irritated, she looked at him and accepted it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then she fled so quickly from the prison in a side alley and ate the bread there. She wondered why the boy helped her, she was just a stray. Her gaze leads to the ground and her face was mirrored in a puddle, with some scars and wounds on her face. Her eyes gave back what she had experienced all these years.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She hated herself for what she was and has become. Lots of orphans who lost or lost their parents because of attacks from the Horde. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She sighed loudly and looked out of the alley.She knew the knight who helped her. His name is Bow, he was only two years younger than her, but he is already General of the Archers Unit. She also briefly knew the princess, who was trained as a magician.She and the princess never spoke a word. Since she was a street child and therefore not worthy to talk to her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bow, however, was different, he often came to her in the alley after the shift and brought her food, and also taught her to read and write. Then a small raid on the castle began, but it was not just outside, some rioting inside. The guards were mostly assigned outside, no one helped the citizens in the center. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The blonde summed up all her courage and took the dagger out of her belt pocket. People had swords and some other objects, but she was too skilled. Adora wiped out every attack and severely injured the attackers.Some ran away, but two were unconscious on the ground."I need a rope! At once!" The people in the area shrugged and quickly fetched ropes, with which they tied up the attackers and left themselves relieved on the ground.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The residents looked at each other in amazement and then cheered; the street kid looked at the people in confusion."I-I didn’t do anything." - "Oh yes! They saved us!" The blonde blushes with shame and rubs herself giggling at the neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soldiers approached them, who were at the wall before, and grabbed Adora."They are arrested!" The residents and you looked at the soldiers in confusion. But before anyone could intervene, a woman with a hood stepped over her head, she was tall when she stood in front of her. "I wouldn’t do it, that girl protected the city center if they were all at the wall." The soldiers swallowed and let go of Adora.Bow came running to it and introduces himself to Adora."Adora! I-Indemnification who are you?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The tall woman took off her hood and everyone gasped; the soldiers saluted immediately, and Bow stood still."Colonel General Hope! This is my best friend Adora, she’s here looking for her friend!" Hope giggled and looked at Adora. "I heard about it, you’re a brave girl, I’ll keep an eye on you." The woman then left and the blonde looked after, immediately her best friend turns around."Adora! Hope is interested in you! She never sees potential in anyone else!" She was confused and just nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>___</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It took two months until there was a big uproar in the village and Adora was torn out of her sleep. She had contacted Hope a month earlier and was trained by her. She sleeps a lot for it, so the noise got on her nerves. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Adora! You have to get up, our heroine is back in the village!" - "Heroine?" She growled up and stretches herself. Her way leads out of the alley and looked around.Many residents were on the roadside and cheering. "Master Hope, who is this woman?" Adora looked behind her and Light Hope smiled up. "The Holy Knight Mara, protector of this kingdom and heroine, but she is also my wife." The brunette looked with her mouth wide open at her master, who laughed and closed Adora’s mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mara rode her faithful steed through the village, waving until her eyes met Hope, and her smile became sweeter and sweeter. Adora feels a pull in the chest, the smile always reminds her how Catra looked at her. Saddened, she looked after the hazelnut-colored woman and sighed. She realized how much she missed Catra and should look for her as soon as possible. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What’s going on Adora?" - "I just have to think of my best friend Catra, I should be looking for her..." The older woman hummed and went with the young woman to the castle, where Queen Angella and King Micah await the arrival of Mara. "Esteemed Holy Knight! I am pleased to see her again in whole pieces." - "The joy is also on my side. My wife sent me a letter and this made me appear here earlier."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angella looked at Hope in confusion, Light Hope knelt down at the end of the stairs and pushed Adora down. "What is the street girl doing here?!" - "Glimmahh! Dear Colonel General, who is this girl?" The tall woman stood up and pointed at Adora. "This, my queen, is the last heroine to strike down the rebels in the center and be the last heiress of Grayskull." Mara grinned wide as everyone else appeared loudly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>King Micah came closer and looked earnestly at Light Hope."What makes you think she’s the last survivor of Grayskull?!" "Adora give me your brooch." The blonde hesitated briefly, but she then hands the brooch and Hope held it out to the queen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The couple nodded and looked at Adora."This is definitely Thera’s brooch, we thought you died in the fire with your parents." - "No, mother and her lover wanted us to be safe." Both kings looked at her in confusion, "Beloved? We?" "It was no secret in the royal castle that Mam was with a magicat lady in front of my father, who became her employee. My father forced her to close up and get me, while my mother’s mistress became engaged to a servant at my father’s request and got my best friend Catra." She sighed angrily, "Razz raised us in the woods... Angella walked up to Adora and hugged her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone looked astonished at Angelle, even Light Hope."Child...Thera was such a dear woman, she loved you, and I knew about Cyra, too." The white-haired woman cleared her throat and went to Mara."We would like to adopt Adora and train her as a Holy Knight. She and Mara are the only ones carrying the blood of nobles from Grayskull."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It has been discussed for a long time, but the royal couple gave their blessing and asked that this should remain a secret. Adora was all too much and she walked out of the castle through the streets.Heavy and fast steps follow her and looks around. "How long will you still haunt me Glimmer?" - "So...I wanted to apologize..." The blonde sighed and folded her arms and raised an eyebrow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The pink-haired one looked at her and bit her lower lip."I was mad, since Bow only talked about you... And I wanted to ask if we can be friends..." - "W-Wow calm down! I don’t want anything from Bow, the only person I want is Catra... But gladly we can be friends." She slumped together with her shoulder and loosened her posture.</span>
</p><p></p><div>
  <p></p>
  <div class="gtx-trans-icon">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I would be happy about kudos or comments!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3 : Holy Knight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This story was intended for the 'She-Ra Big Bang' project.</p><p>It was also an old project with me and my ex girlfriend.</p><p> </p><p>ATTENTION! This story includes NSFW content.<br/>So it shouldn't be read by under-age groups!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Chapter 3 : Holy Knight</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The next day, the hard training started, Adora worked hard, she had only 3 weeks for everything until the next test. But Hope was amazed how much the little Blonde Energy Bundle exerts itself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mara secretly had an armor made for Adora, in this armor the mask of Catra was incorporated and thus a special stone. This armor should be special to her, for after which she would pass the test.. Then she would finally be free of this title, but she wanted security for her adoptive daughter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was the day of the exams, she competed alongside some other contestants and managed every obstacle without sweating once. Her thoughts were full of the fact that if she were a Holy Knight, she would have more possibilities to look for Catra.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The mere thought of it encourages her again and she made it.The blonde has passed all the tests in record time. Queen Angella went to her and smiled wide."This was amazing! I have never experienced anything like that, you Adora, have earned the title of 'Holy Knight'!" Enthusiastic spectators applaud and even Hope cheers joyfully. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She got her official armor and was amazed at the details, immediately she put it on and grinned wide. Then a flicker in her eyes comes over her and she almost gets on her head.People call her name anxiously and Mara holds her."Adora, what happened?" - "Something is calling me..." She looked confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>No one knew about this and wanted to have it investigated the next day. But Adora’s thoughts did not let go and every time she closed her eyes she had these flashes of light. She stood from the bed, grabbed her dagger, and went into the forest, where she arrived at a clearing where a sword stood thrust into the ground. It was wrapped in tendrils and she hesitates. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The clearing lit up and Adora held a sword in her hand. It felt light, but it was extremely robust.She quickly ran home and stumbled into the house.Her two mothers looked at her in surprise. "From where do you come Adora, were you not in your room?" - "Look what I found!" She laid the sword on the table and both women were terrified."This sword has disappeared since the fall of their empire! Where do you hate it?" - "It was in a clearing in Whispering Woods... Her daughter was first a talented girl but also an heiress of the sword of protection. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mara lost it in the war on his way to Bright Moon. They also explained to her that it had untamed powers and adapted to its new owner.The blonde looked at the sword with enthusiasm.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Queen Angella orders Adora to the castle the following day. Accompanied by her adoptive parents, she went to the castle and entered the throne room."Queen, what is her concern?" - "Holy Knight, Adora, they get their first assignments today." The eyes of the newly appointed Holy Knight widen. "In the neighboring kingdom, from Queen Perfuma, there was an attack by a dragon in the village. They have to kill them." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"A dragon?! That’s a task she’s not up to yet!" Angella looked seriously at Mara. The hazelnut brown couple looked down and knelt again.King Micah rises up."Therefore Adora is assigned a small troop. The marksman Bow will accompany her with a select troupe.Glimmer also gasps and looks at her father, he looks at her and sighs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adora nodded and sharpened her new sword."Then I would like to leave tonight." The King and Queen nodded enthusiastically and let her go.Hope accompanied Mara out and looked at her daughter. "I’m proud of you Adora." - "Please watch out, a dragon I have an extremely big league." The blonde nodded and went home. She packed all the things she needed in a small bag, along with her brooch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>___</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The trip lasts 3 days and 2 nights, you and the unit of Bow were quite fast, thanks to the horses they got available. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>From a distance you could see smoke, they hurried and saw the dragon.It was a strange dragon for Adora’s eyes. She got books and old drawings of Mara with dragon, but this one was more like a cat. If you think away the scalloped breastplate, the horns and the wings, it would be more of an oversized cat.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>But Adora didn’t know that behind this dragon is Catra, who attacks uncontrollably everything you come under your paws. Catra had no control over her head and is led from the distance by Shadow Weaver, who was willeless and attacked everything.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Adoras I drew sword, murmured the magic words to awaken the sword and turned into an oversized woman. Bow looked at them admiringly and shakes himself."Get ready to attack!! The troops ran off and the archers got ready. The tall blonde walked on the dragon like this, he stopped briefly and looked at her.The dragon growled and roared in her face. The Holy Knight grinned wide and attacked, but the dragon wiped out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adora hit it hard in the fight, her right shoulder plate was cut and her skin was broken. Then as she knelt briefly on the ground Bow intervened."Bow! Go away!" The dragon immediately turns around and hits the boy archer on the head, deeply cut the claws in the face and hurls him to the wall. On the next attack, Adora intervened and held him to herself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A loud scream sounds as the dragon claws along the back, but then the dragon reels. Wow, Adora looked at the dragons and was frightened when the Green Eyes disappeared and two heterochrome eyes appeared."C-Catra?" The Stone On the helmet the dragon lit up and quickly went to her and held her.Frightened by all this, the dragon looked around and was shocked. "What have I done...?!" They both healed in their paws and flew off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She arrived in Bright Moon in a few minutes, where troops of soldiers stood in front of her and attacked her."Stop! Wait!" Light Hope came out of the castle with Mara, behind them the queen and stepped forward. The soldiers have circled them and point to the dragon’s paws."B-Please help the two." She laboriously puts her paw where both of them lie."She is important to me..." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They all gasped as they saw the wounded persons and soldiers took them away quickly.Mara walked towards the dragon."Important? Are you that Catra?" The dragon nodded faintly and gasped."Yes...I was turned... "Then she fainted and her head fell to the ground. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With all her strength she was brought to the village and in the meantime Adora, as well as Bow was treated. She was placed a Magic Seal around her mouth so that she could not bite anyone. If it does, however, they will stream multiple flashes through the body. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catra lay in a barn and was chained, but her thoughts were with Adora and her boyfriend. She sighed and raised her ears as the gate opened, it was the woman who hit her before: "What are you doing here?" - "I am Mara, the adoptive mother of Adora, who told us a lot about them." The woman stroked her fur and stopped at the seal. "Shadow Weaver..., Adora and the General are better now, she asked for you immediately." The dragon sighs with relief and lays his head on the ground.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minutes of silence passed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mara walked around Catra and looked at the whole wound.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We’ve heard a lot about what you’ve done, but as far as I can see your seal, you didn’t have a choice, did you?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The dragon nodded and moved her head to the seal."She made me what I am now..." Someone then entered the stable. The woman and the former Magicat woman looked at her."Adora!" - "Catra!!" The blonde stood panting and ran to Catra. She nestled against the soft fur and the dragon nestles against the woman. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mara smiles happily and looks at both of them."I leave you alone, we have to talk about what we do with them."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both women nodded and then looked at each other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adora lay with her back on Catra and cuddled herself into the fur.Would Catra cover her easily with the tail."You were looking for me?" She purred loudly and placed her head on Adora’s lap, giggling and stroking her hair. "Yes, I left everything to look for you, you are important to me." This made the dragon blush and look the other way.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p></p><div>
  <p></p>
  <div class="gtx-trans-icon">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I would be happy about kudos or comments!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4 : Forgiveness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This story was intended for the 'She-Ra Big Bang' project.</p><p>It was also an old project with me and my ex girlfriend.</p><p> </p><p>ATTENTION! This story includes NSFW content.<br/>So it shouldn't be read by under-age groups!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Chapter 4 : Forgiveness</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Days and weeks passed before a verdict was finally made.Adora stood next to Catra and heals her injured arm in a loop. The brunette looked anxiously at her friend and then looked at the queen. "Dear Holy Knight, they have to decide on the verdict on this dragon." - "I do not want to imprison Catra. She should go with me on a journey and make amends to her when my companion." The queen nodded and then got up. "Then it is decided, magicians throughout the kingdom will now also look for a cure for them." She nodded and turned to Catra. She smiles obliquely at Adora and puts her forehead on Adoras.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Glimmer came to Adora after the trial and looked at her angrily."How can you decide that?! She hurt you and Bow badly?!" - "But she didn’t do it of her own will.Bow gave me the okay for this decision, Glimmer." She held her breath and saw Bow coming towards her from behind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bow sighed and looked at Dragon put his ears on and looked at the ground."It’s okay Catra. Thanks to your quick reaction, my eye could still be saved, and I have only just learned that you have been manipulated through the seal." She nodded and still doesn’t look at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It had become quiet between them and Adora stroking Catra’s snout, giving her a special look and both understood what they wanted. Laboriously the dragon straightens up and looked silently to the others."We will go back to the stable. Tomorrow we will go on a journey" Then she turns around and goes, ignoring what the princess called to her and argues through the great Gilded Gate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their path, paved with gravel, led to the remote barn. They chose this barn as this was safer for Catra to remain unknown. But soon she is introduced as a mount and companions for Adora, which worries her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They haven’t spoken since the incident.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adora didn’t ask what happened that made Catra like this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She accepted it and was happy with it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The dragon was happy to be back with the blondes. But she was all over the scars that now adorn her one beautiful face and on she got more muscle. These were already pronounced at that time, but now they really hit the eye.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The brunette could feel her drooling at the sight, but then she shook her thoughts out of her head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I would like to know how to break this spell..."I miss your sweet meow..." Protesting she looked at Adora and gasped."Haa? Adora! "Now her cheeks turned red and the blonde cackles in her corner. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The scarred blonde moved into the barn and slept there, after which she got better. Their goal was to win the countries as allies. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It would be a great advance to win against the Horde.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hordak was unpredictable and was able to do everything, not even caught experiments to turn people into monsters and turn them into willless.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adora was angry at the Horde and at this woman who turned her best friend into a dragon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The blonde didn’t know that her friend was having nightmares. Whisper to her sweetly that her Adora does not need her, that she is being used, that she is not helped to change back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The brunette knew intimately that it was not true, but it feels so clear and so true.Adora doesn’t love her, she never did. It was always one-sided.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For Adora, she was always just a kind of sister.They grew up together and only knew each other, disappeared after Razz.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was the next day, the sun rising deep behind the horizon, cold air blowing into the stable and making both shudder. "Slowly the summer passes by and the winter comes." The dragon growls approvingly and rolls around Adora. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A creaking sound, and the gate to the stable opened, and two figures stood before the gate, holding an oil lamp. "Adora? Catra, are you awake?" - "Now, what is Princess Mica?" The blonde emerged behind the tail of Catra, and the dragon himself moved and looked at them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A loud swallowing sounds, where a sigh follows."We want to accompany you on your journey." - "But princess! This trip won’t be easy!" Adora got up and went to the princess, who still looked at her very seriously. Bow went between them and put his hand on Adora’s shoulder."We know it and still want to accompany you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The former Magicat girl gets up and goes to the three and sits down next to her best friend." I think we should trust her. The more we are, the safer the journey will be." The blonde woman sighed loudly and looked at them anxiously." All right, but please make up. You are all three of my friends." Those who were addressed looked at each other, a long silence accompanies it and Catra offered her big paw." I’m sorry about what happened." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The unequal couple put their hands on the paw and smiled at them.After that was clarified, Adora Catra prepares. They wanted to leave early and some extra stuff had to be loaded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The dragon indulged himself in the mute and stared out of the stable gate. Fortunately, they were no longer alone on the journey, but the things from her dreams and thoughts made her very afraid. What if what her voice says is right in her head...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That Adora does not need them and is only means to an end. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catra sighed loudly and whipped her tail loudly.The blonde looked at her best friend and caressed her shoulder. "Everything okay, Catra?" Her friend just nodded and put her head back on the floor, gasping hard and looking at Adora with one eye. "Are you ready? It’s getting light outside." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They all nodded and gently climbed the back of Catra, who slowly stepped out of the stable and spread her wings wide. "Well, hold on tight!" Hardly said, Catra ran off and hit with her wings to then slowly lift off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As they were in heaven and out of the castle’s reach, passengers cheered loudly on Catra’s back, "That’s the hammer!" - "I’ve never felt so good!" the glittering woman cried out and the bow boy Adora crawled behind Catra’s ear and giggled. "This feeling is awesome, it’s nice to have you back." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The dragon reddened and flew on, but she could not hide her broad grin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her first voyage led her to an empire that is known for the great shipping traffic. There lived one of the many princesses they needed for their pact. Princess Mermista, who will be appointed Queen in a few days for her kingdom, would be of great help.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Catra saw all three of them bouncing from their backs, "What am I going to do?" - "Waiting I think until we are back again." Said Glimmer and looked to the dragon, who growled and sat down."Wait? Seriously?" Adora laughed and looked up at Catra: "We can hardly come there with a 3 meter dragon?" Angry, she puffs and whips the tail. Meanwhile, the blonde looks for something in her pocket and looked surprised at a copy of her mask."Mam...." She smiled and showed it to Catra. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Your mask, it’s a copy with the same effect as your old one." She points them out on Catra’s head and suddenly she lights up bright.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then Catra stood there, in her proper form.Adora gasps and looks surprised to her best friend."W-Wow?" She saw a note in her pocket and unpacked it. "Momma Hope wrote that Queen Angella’s spell on the mask makes you the original form, but only as long as you wear it... It’s not a final soluti-." She was interrupted in the middle of the sentence, the magicat girl threw her on her and hugged her tightly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tears of joy quietly ran down her cheek. The only thing the blonde could do was to push her hard and shed some tears."I missed your sight so much, Cat..." - "You’re such an idiot." They both chuckled and looked at each other smiling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bow and Glimmer watched it silently, she smiles at the sight and clears her throat."We have to go, the princess is waiting for us." Catra nodded and put her tail around the blonde’s wrist, smiling at her and following her friends to the castle</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>____</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With much effort and persuasion of the guards, they came to the throne room of Queen Mermista. She looked annoyed to the team of four and raised an eyebrow."What makes me visit?" - "Dear Queen Mermista, I am Princess Mica of Bright Moon and come to them with a request." Mermista sat up and looked at the little princess.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adora stepped out as a guard and looked at Mermista seriously. "We have information that the Horde has planned to attack the last areas with all their might and need their help!" - "What does our help bring them in this war?" Adora grinned at them and turned into a great soldier. "They have a part to use of my power and their country is the best when it comes to naval attacks!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Astonished, the queen looked up to Adora and sat up from her throne to go to the tall blonde.She patters Adora and hands her hand. "Tactically speaking, newcomer, I’m with you. I want revenge for what they did." Adora grinned wide and shook hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Glimmer took care of the rest of the royal contracts would have made Adora with Catra back from the end. Both looked around as they stood at the gates of the castle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catra sighed loudly and looked at Adora with a grin."That was extremely cool! What happened to the shy Adora?" - "Well, this one no longer exists since your disappearance then." The Magicat woman leans her ears down and looked at the market at her feet. "I’m sorry about that time..."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adora hummed and nudges with her shoulder to those of Catra."Now let’s look around the market and eat something?" Catra beamed up and nodded joyfully.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p></p><div>
  <p></p>
  <div class="gtx-trans-icon">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I would be happy about kudos or comments!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5 : The end is near</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This story was intended for the 'She-Ra Big Bang' project.</p><p>It was also an old project with me and my ex girlfriend.</p><p> </p><p>ATTENTION! This story includes NSFW content.<br/>So it shouldn't be read by under-age groups!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Chapter 5 : The end is near</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The journey gnaws at the minds of all, they are now almost 1 month on the road and must now cover travel. The Queen of Bright Moon, Angella, was looking for the four with briefs. </p><p> </p><p>Catra was the only one who could openly walk around, as no one knew her true face and only the dragon form of her was known. She did the bulk shopping and messenger services for the group. </p><p> </p><p>Then they came to the penultimate kingdom, it was the kingdom of Perfuma, it was a kingdom full of trees and flowers. This area was very close to the border of the Horde and at the border crossings one could see how far the area of the Horde is polluted.</p><p> </p><p>Catra embroider the neck hairs up and looked frighteningly to the other realm."Don’t worry, they won’t get you, I won’t lose you again!" Adora looked seriously at Catra and held her hand tightly.Fearfully, the Magicat woman looked at her best friend and smiled at her."Thank you Adora." </p><p> </p><p>They went on and then arrived in front of the castle and the village was quiet as the previous ones they had visited. The group decided to rest in a barracks for the first time and Catra paid for the rooms for them and the others went to their rooms. Glimmer shared a room with Bow and Adora a single room with catra.</p><p> </p><p>Adora was nervous in front of the bed.She already knew all this, both have often shared a room or a bed. But the last day became more difficult for her.When her best friend was around, her heart started to race. She loved the scent of Catra, her eyes and her hair. </p><p> </p><p>She often thought that it was only because they grew up like siblings, but this is different. It’s like this between her friends Glimmer and Bow. She has never felt anything like this, her head circles and pictures of the last years played around in her thoughts. She has never paid attention to this feeling or wanted to admit it...</p><p> </p><p>Her eyes turned to Catra. Catra looked good with her current short hair and shows her body that was covered with lightning-like scars that went up to the neck. The seal of Catra, on her left shoulder, still glows and was present. It’s like laughing at her and sweetly whispering to her, "Well, you couldn’t protect her!~"</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>Adora clenched a fist and looked down at the ground, feeling so powerless, they still couldn’t find anything to free Catra from her curse. </p><p> </p><p>A sudden touch on her arm gets Adora out of her thoughts. She looked up and looked into the differently colored eyes of her best friend. She looked at her worried and put her ears firmly to her head."Adora everything okay? You’re not usually so quiet..." - "Catra? Can I ask you something?" Catra pointed her ears and looked at Adora. </p><p> </p><p>The blonde looked at her with fiery eyes and swallowed hard."I think..., I think I feel something for you..." "M-Do you mean that?" - "Yes... I’ve been thinking for the past few months, and I’ve come to the conclusion that I don’t just like you..." Adora came closer to Catra and almost to her cheek.The brunette hugs her hand and looked at the blondes. </p><p> </p><p>Slowly, both of them came closer and kissed each other.A warmth rose in the chest of both and deepened the kiss. All the years of passion and affection have been sealed with these kisses.The seal of Catra’s shoulder began to flicker. Both of them did not want to break up until the door knocked."Adora? Catra? We listen to the city, we see each other in the evening."</p><p> </p><p>Bow and Glimmer walked away from the door and both looked heated.Adora presses Catra to the bed and kisses her neck. Catra gasped and looked at Adora whimpering, gasping heavily and kissing her neck down to the V-shaped neckline. </p><p> </p><p>Catra was stripped of her clothes and winds around naked on the old bed.The blonde swallowed heavily and leans over the brunette. She peppered the whole body along kisses and caresses over the body.More and more the symbol on the shoulder of the Magicat faded. Adora breathes her love for Catra on her body."I love you...I love you......Mine...!" Adora slightly bit the right thigh, which made Catra leut flare up.</p><p> </p><p>Wimmern wriggles Catra and gasped as Adora spread her legs, blushing as she looked at the blonde and swallowed."D-Do you like what you see?" Adora just grinned broadly and bent over.Deep the blonde breathes the scent of her best friend and licked slightly over the fold.</p><p> </p><p>The brunette moaned loudly and clawed herself into the bed sheet. </p><p> </p><p>The blonde took the clit between her lips now and sucks as well as licked on it while her fingers felt the entrance. She gently penetrated with one finger and got a sweet tune.</p><p> </p><p>A grin spreads over the lips of the blondes, at the sight of the person in front of her. The hip twitches towards her, they would continue to play with the tip of the tongue on the clit."P-Please Adora~ I-I would like another finger in meeee~"  </p><p> </p><p>As desired turn on Adora with another finger in Catra and move her fingers in a slow beat. </p><p> </p><p>More and more the Magicat woman writhes and gasps for air. </p><p> </p><p>The blonde stopped torturing the clit and bent over to the brunette, kissing her dearly and moving the two fingers faster. </p><p> </p><p>Catra puts her arms around her neck and scratches the back of her best friend, both moaning the name of the other and breathing heavily.</p><p> </p><p>The air in the room was heated and full of sweat, both giving each other the best orgasm they have ever had. </p><p> </p><p>The staff were very friendly and helpful. </p><p> </p><p>Catra snuggled tightly against the chest of Adora and looked up to her."Adora?" - "Yes Catra?" Adora hums happily and strokes through the hair of Catra. </p><p> </p><p>Catra purred happily and kissed Adora’s hand."Are we a couple now?" - "If you want to see it that way, sure. I love you, Catra, and you should know that I will never give you back." Adora hugged Catra and kissed her again.</p><p> </p><p>___</p><p> </p><p>It didn’t take long for both of them to go off together and meet their two friends in the barracks. Glimmer looked confused to her boyfriend and then directed her gaze at the neck of giggle she looked at her and tapped at her neck. Catra flinched and pulled her collar higher. </p><p> </p><p>The whole group laughed and ordered something to eat."What does it look like, what did you find out?" </p><p> </p><p>Glimmer cleared his throat and sighed for a long time."It seems as if this realm would soon be attacked, even more so than Bright Moon." - "Even sooner? We have to go back and tell Queen Angella and the other empires." Bow nodded and looked at the two. "Right, that’s why you two go back to Bright Moon and let me know." Catra jumped up slightly. </p><p> </p><p>"But what about you?" - "We’ll talk to Perfuma, you have to leave in the morning, the attack will soon be ready..." The brunette sits down again and pushes through her hair until she notices that she does not wear her mask and feels herself."H-Huh?!" </p><p> </p><p>Adora looked confused with her friends at Catra."Catra what’s going on?" - "I’m still me and I’m not wearing the mask!"</p><p> </p><p>Glimmer swallows itself at her drink and looked surprised at Catra."But how?!" - "M-Maybe, through love? This is only now when the two have finally confessed it!" </p><p> </p><p>Aodra looked at Catra with big eyes and pulled the chair backwards and lifted Catra up."You are free!" </p><p> </p><p>Bow smiles up and then looks at Glimmer."Calm down, this is still a problem... Without Catra Dragon ability, you won’t get to Bright Moon that fast."</p><p> </p><p>An old man came to their table and grinned at the group."I have a tip. Up on a mountain, not far from her, a Pegasus with a golem is said to be walking around. This golem is known for being able to turn into anything." Adora let Catra down and looked skeptically at this man. "Why are they telling us this?." The old man looked at Adora and walked up to her.</p><p> </p><p>"The coat of arms of the wing brooch... I want the rich to be knocked down by Prime!"  Catra puts an arm around Adora’s hip and looks at the old man. "We will do everything that this man gets his punishment." The man smiled and patted on the shoulders of the two women. "Your mothers were a great hope in the hardest hour, and they would be proud of you." The man left the group and the two young women looked after.</p><p> </p><p>The group nodded and Adora left with Catra after dinner. She made her way to the mountain where the special mythical creatures are supposed to be. </p><p> </p><p>It didn’t take them long together to get to the place they said. The clearing was bright from the moon, in the middle of the clearing was a small creek and there stood on the horned Pegasus. He looked elegant, white fur, a pastel-pink mane and tail.His wings were the color of a rainbow. </p><p> </p><p>Not far from Pegasus stood the Golem, in the same shape as Pegasus, both of whom looked majestic and drank from the brook together. </p><p> </p><p>Catra moves slightly forward and looks at Adora."How do we do that now? How do you want these catches?" - "I have a feeling... Trust me Catra I have an idea." Your girlfriend nodded and looks back at the creek.</p><p> </p><p>Adora sat up and went to the two creatures. The horned Pegasus scrapes up and flutters slightly with the wings, the golem would have stood there quietly and snapped wildly. Slowly and carefully Adora came closer and smiles friendly."I won’t hurt you..." The Pegasus calmed down and looked at Adora. "You must be the new bearer of the sword." - "Yes, I am, who are you?" "I am the companion horse of the person who carries the sword! I am what she represents!" </p><p> </p><p>Catra came out of hers hidden and laughed."I have never heard or read about it on my trip.You should represent her? The Holy Knight She-Ra is a fucking giant and wide like a door with her armor." "That may be, but I’m your horse, blonde girl." </p><p> </p><p>Adora giggled and nodded, "I have one for you, my faithful partner, would you take me and my girlfriend to Bright Moon?" Melog intervened and clings to Catra. </p><p> </p><p>The horned Pegasus snorted again: "I don’t wear two persons, but my friend Melog would do it.You have an important mission ahead of you?" - "Yes, the salvation of the rich and the recovery of my kingdom!" Adora looked at him seriously and growled softly. The Pegasus nodded and leans his horn against the blonde’s forehead. </p><p> </p><p>"Now I am your companion, your partner Holy Knight She-Ra!" Catra lightly nudged her girlfriend and grins at her wide. Adora nodded to her and fetched her things from the bushes."Then it can start!"</p><p> </p><p>___</p><p> </p><p>They left immediately, and their first trip was to Bright Moon. They were not warmly welcomed but the queen wanted to know what was going on."Dear Holy Knight! How could they dare to take my daughter with them!" - "The princess wanted to save the kingdom with me and my companions, that’s why I’m here! The kingdom of Queen Perfuma is about to attack and action must be taken immediately!" </p><p> </p><p>Adora looked seriously at the queen, Catra steps out from behind and places her hand on her friend’s arms. "I pray you queen, the kingdom is in danger..." Angella was surprised at the sight of Catra and then sighed, "Guards! We are moving to Plumeria today! You two go straight to the other realms!"</p><p> </p><p>Both nodded and immediately left the castle, and Mara and Light Hope were waiting for them at the gates."Adora! Catra!" Mara immediately walked up to both of them and hugged them.Light Hope followed her and kept Mara with her."W-What does Mara have?" Adora looked anxiously at her mother. </p><p> </p><p>"Nothing bad, Adora.Mara is just exhausted from pregnancy." - "P-pregnancy?" The blonde made big eyes. Even her girlfriend looked surprised and opened her mouth wide.</p><p> </p><p>Mara giggled and nodded."Thanks to the Queen’s magic, I was able to conceive a child, but don’t forget Adora, I still care about you. You’ll be our daughter." </p><p> </p><p>Adora was moved to tears and smiled, "We must continue Mother, our kingdoms must be saved." Concern spreads in Mara and she looked up at Hope, "Good luck to my daughter." </p><p> </p><p>She grinned broadly at Hope and took Catra’s hand, then whistled in the air and both companions appeared. "We will meet again in the new realm of Grayskull!" </p><p> </p><p>Then they follow it to the other Kingdom.</p><p> </p><p>Many of the empires did not want to, Adora and Catra found 5 empires who wanted to help them. </p><p> </p><p>All these conversations and stays dragged on important time that they have needed for everything 2 months more than they wanted to spend. When she was on her way back, Catra looked to Adora. </p><p> </p><p>"Adora?" - "Yes kitten?" Catra giggled and looked lovingly at her friend."When all this is over, let’s have children." Adora looked surprised at her girlfriend, but one smiles on her lips."Love you my future queen." </p><p> </p><p>Catra laughed and concentrated again on the surroundings.Adora looked at her girlfriend a little bit more and sighed. She crawled behind her companion’s ear."If I live there..."</p><p> </p><p>___</p><p> </p><p>Both arrived after a 3 day flight in Plumeria, where the soldiers of the other kingdoms had arrived with the kings themselves. Adora got off her horse and looked at Glimmer and Bow. "Hey, you two." - "You did it!" They both hugged their two friends and laughed. "Of course! Now we can finally bring down the horde!" </p><p> </p><p>Everyone nodded and looked behind the horizon."However, we should get an eye before the big day.Catra and I will find a place to stay. See you tomorrow!" She waved to her friends and went to a barracks with Catra. </p><p> </p><p>Catra leans on Adora and looks at her."I’m tired and starving!" Her friend laughed and kissed her. "It’s not just you, dear." They both ordered a roast and took their place. </p><p> </p><p>"Tomorrow is the big day, the day when we take revenge for Razz and our mothers." - "And in which all are free." Tenderly, the Magicat woman grabbed her girlfriend’s hand and caressed her ankles. </p><p> </p><p>Her Girlfriend’s strained shoulder slumped down and she smiles, "I am happy when peace finally comes." </p><p> </p><p>They carried and ate, and then went to their room together. </p><p> </p><p>Catra undressed and lay in bed, her friend shivers at the sight and looks down on her body. "It might be our last time." - "What do we hope, dummy." </p><p> </p><p>Adora nodded and undressed herself and quickly went to the bed.She surprised her girlfriend with kissing and pressed her tightly to herself. Catra purred and hugs Adora, stroking with her hand under the thin long hair of her girlfriend. I wish they were still kissing each other. </p><p> </p><p>Adora gently brushes down to the chest and took one of the nipples between the fingers and leans down with the other. </p><p> </p><p>Catra gasps and looks at Adora as she climbs further down to take the other nipple into her mouth. Trembling, she gasped from the touch of her lips on her nipple.</p><p> </p><p>Slowly the free hand gropes down and gently touches the tickler.A hot breather breathes on Catra and looked down whimpering. But what she did was just an Adora who cheekily smiles at her and has one of her nipples in her mouth. </p><p> </p><p>Adora continues to play with the clits between her fingers and circles the nipples with her tongue. She realized how wet her girlfriend was for her and wanted more, but Adora wants to enjoy it. It would be their last time if one of them fell in the war.</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>Adora woke up the next morning by the rays of the sun, trying to turn around easily, but she couldn’t. Catra clings to her hip and snores quietly. </p><p> </p><p>She had to giggle at the sight and gently caresses through her friend’s hair."Catra we have to get up and get ready." - "Mhhh... I don’t want to get away from the hug..." Adora Catra gently pulled up and took her face in her two hands. Tenderly, she looked into her girlfriend’s two-tone eyes and pulled her up for a kiss.</p><p> </p><p> "We have only been together for a short time, but when all this is over, we have our peace and can cuddle as much as we want." Catra purred in response and gave her friend a quick kiss."Then let’s end this." Adora nodded and stood up.</p><p> </p><p>____</p><p> </p><p>After breakfast they met the queens of the rich who offered their help."Dear Holy Knight and faithful partner Catra. What’s her plan?" Adora looked at Catra and pushed her helmet closer to her. </p><p> </p><p>"My plan is that Catra and you will stand on the front line of our companions and slay us one way to the core. Bow is initiated with his unit, they give us protection from the vastness." Had Adora told the queens of her plan, Catra went to her companions Melog. </p><p> </p><p>"When all this is over, you two will be free again." Melog shakes his head and puts his head to her forehead.I’m not going anywhere.I want to see your glorious future, Swift Wind. He looked at Swift Wind staring at the Adora. </p><p> </p><p>Catra smiles and caresses Melog, "Thank you both."</p><p> </p><p>She went back to the group with the two companions and purred quietly."Shall we get going?" - "We are ready kittens." Adora went to Catra and gave her her mask. Melog and Swift Wind knelt down to make it easier for them to climb. </p><p> </p><p>Just as both wanted to go, three well-known voices sounded: "Adora! Catra!" Both turn around with their Pegasuses and saw in a group of soldiers from Salineas. A reptile hybrid, a well muscular woman and a rather thin soldier, the three took off their helmets and looked at them with a smile. "I’m glad you two are still alive." The dark-skinned woman looked at both smiles. </p><p> </p><p>Adora looked confused at them until she gasped."Lonnie! Kyle! Rogelio! You’re okay?" - "Thanks to the money you left for us, we were able to do an apprenticeship with a blacksmith and came to Salineas. We’ve heard so many good things about you that we wanted to fight alongside you as we did then."</p><p> </p><p>Catra ran down a tear with joy and held her hands in front of her mouth.Adora took off her helmet and smiled at the three."Thank you three. Please don’t die in front of us." All three nodded and took up their helmet again and went back in their ranks. </p><p> </p><p>Adora sighed a long time and looked at Catra."Then let’s fly to the front." Her girlfriend nodded and wiped the tears from her face.</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>The atmosphere at the front of the front was very tense.All the soldiers were nervous, it is the first war big since the emergence of the empires. Probably also the last war of that time.</p><p> </p><p>A group of people came out from behind the mountains and looked at the soldiers, it was Hordak and the great King Horde Prime. Next to him stood on Shadow Weaver, who had hidden her face behind a mask and looked down at them. "You dare to stand against us?!" - "You inflict fear and suffering on people, this shall have an end!!" Adora growled to him and drew out her sword. "<strong>For the honor of Grayskull!</strong>" Adora shouted, the soldiers advanced and Adora changed. </p><p> </p><p>Soldiers came out from behind the mountains and attacked their soldiers. Adora made her way with Catra, between all the soldiers, towards the mountains. </p><p> </p><p>Shadow Weaver stepped forward and said a saying loudly, Catra screamed and clawed her shoulder, "Argh!" - "Catra!" Full of pain, Catra looked up to Adora and saw the seal on her shoulder again. A few seconds later, Catra turns back into a kite and flies in the air. </p><p> </p><p>Angry, Catra looked at Adora and shouted loudly that all the soldiers briefly fell silent and looked at Catra in fear. This spat fire on the soldiers, whether friend or enemy.</p><p> </p><p>Adora looked shocked at her girlfriend and immediately flew to her."Catra! Come to you, it’s not you!" </p><p> </p><p>Catra looked immediately at Adora and yells loudly at her and grabs her paw.Swift Wind flew away in time and gasped."Adora! We can’t fight them!"</p><p> </p><p>She bit her lower lip and looked at her girlfriend, "I’m not giving up Catra!" - "You can still free them if you defeat evil first!" Swift Wind turned away and flew in the direction of Shadow Weaver and Horde Prime. </p><p> </p><p>Adora looked behind him in wonder and saw Catra following them. Catra snapped at them with her big mouth and tried to get to them from both. Her companion Swift Wind makes a backflip in the air and let Catra collide with Horde Prime.</p><p> </p><p>Adora closed her eyes and then looked back.Her friend, who is now a dragon, lay on the floor and growled loudly in pain. The evil magician lay under her and Horde Prime was thrown against a rock face.</p><p> </p><p>Swift Wind flew there immediately and dropped Adora, who went to Horde Prime and pointed her sword at him. "They wiped out innocent people on the rich man’s conscience and caused so much damage." He grinned at them and almost took them to his side. "I wanted my own empire! Weaklings should be sorted out! All these covenants bring nothing, let alone this unnecessary feeling of love!" He growls furiously and gets up. </p><p> </p><p>Adora approached Horde Prime and growled."Alliances have a reason and love too! If you don’t understand this, you can’t scold people, because -" - "Adora!!!" She turns around and feels a painful sting in her stomach. </p><p> </p><p>Behind her, Horde Prime gasped and collapsed. Her vision was blurred, but she looked slowly down and saw the horn of Catra rammed in her belly. "C-Catra?" </p><p> </p><p>Swift Wind came along and looked shocked at Adora."Y-You loses a lot of blood..." She paid no attention to her companions and looked further to her girlfriend. "Catra..." She reached out her hands and immediately Catra came closer and cried. </p><p> </p><p>"Adora...! I’m so sorry!" - "S-Shh... "Adora...You must not die." - "I think it’s too late for that..." She gently smiles at Catra and caresses her cheek.</p><p> </p><p>Catra bit her lower lip and went closer to Adora."You mustn’t die! We just found each other again!" - "Catra... I love you."</p><p> </p><p>"No! No! Stay with me! Stay!" Adora’s hand fell next to her and her look became glassy. "You can’t just die! I need you! Adora! I love you!" She cried more and more, the sword of protection lit up and floated towards the two.</p><p> </p><p>"My children, you have endured so much suffering..." - "W-What?" A drop flows down the sword on Adora and Catra stepped back frightened."The war is over... My services are no longer needed, take good care of you both." The sword faded and the horn fell out of Adora’s belly. Her wounds healed quickly.</p><p> </p><p>Catra opens her eyes and looks at Catra, "H-Hey..." - "Don’t ever do that again, dummy." Both giggled and kissed.</p><p> </p><p>___</p><p> </p><p>Both came back gloriously that day and have been busy rebuilding their old empire. </p><p> </p><p>The construction of all the empires that have suffered from it took years.</p><p> </p><p>Adora ran through the castle and looked around."Finn! Cheeky badger where are you? We’re late for the ball!" Catra came to Adora with Finn on her arm and giggled."Calm down Adora, I’ve already found Finn." Adora sighed and went to her family.Catra gave her wife a kiss and smiled. </p><p> </p><p>"Are you coming?" Catra reaches out to her and shifts Finn to the right hip.Finn chuckled joyfully and looked at his mother. "I’ve never been as ready as I am today." She took her hand and went to the ball with her flight companions.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Fin</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="gtx-trans-icon">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I would be happy about kudos or comments!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I would be happy about kudos or comments!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>